


That Girl

by AJlovesKakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, F/M, Humor, Introspection, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJlovesKakashi/pseuds/AJlovesKakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he wasn't quite sure which was more irritating: "Sasuke-kun," "Annoying," or his own inability to ignore that girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Originally posted on FFN: 3/9/14

            He hadn’t wanted anything like this to happen. Obviously.

            Who exactly _wants_ to maybe, possibly be conflicted with a preference for a girl with the personality of a stick? Alright, he acknowledged, it wasn’t so much her personality as it was her weird obsession with the total snob Orochimaru-sama wanted for his next body. He had already determined that her chakra control and intelligence were top notch for her age group, but potential could only go so far if it wasn’t honed or developed.

            He supposed that it was only partly her fault that she was this weak really. The obvious lack of attention from her sensei was apparent and being on a team with those two _annoyances_ probably exacerbated the entire matter.

            However, the doting had to stop.

            For the last two hours he had infiltrated Team Seven, she had said that boy’s name _forty-three_ times and every time after the tenth, his entire body flinched and he had to actually attempt to stop the scowl that threatened to emerge. Seriously? And, to make matters worse, that boy was repeating the word “annoying” like it was some kind of mantra and if possible, that was even more irritating than the perpetual onslaught of “Sasuke-kun!” from that girl’s mouth.

            To Shinobi, affection and love were things that one didn’t have many opportunities to experience. Each day was uncertain and death was always waiting for the moment to strike. So, it made sense that he would find that boy’s brushing off of that girl’s feelings rather offensive, no matter how annoying she might actually be.

            And then he realized that he would rather she paid more attention to him.

            And he balked.

            Maybe, when Orochimaru-sama had destroyed and taken over Konoha, he would politely ask his master to gift her as an assistant? Her chakra control was above average and once Sasuke was gone, so would the annoying affection she harbored for the avenger. He could train her and she could be useful in conducting his experiments. Certainly a thought to consider.

            “…Kabuto-kun?”

            He blinked and looked up, “Yes?”

            The pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side, “I asked if we were getting close, Kabuto-kun. Do you think we’re almost there?”

            He smiled brightly and continued on with his mission.

_Até Logo~_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short thing that is going to serve as a potential gateway into this ship for me.  
> I have a kind of love for KabuSaku that I didn’t realize.  
> It’s a little terrifying.  
> Laters,  
> AJlovesKakashi


End file.
